galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darklops Zero
Darklops Zero appeared in 2010 movie called Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero (ダークロプスゼロ Dākuropusu Zero) is a prototype model of the Darklops army that exists in an alternate universe before being thrown out of his home reality. An experimental prototype for Kaiser Belial's army, Darklops was used as an guinea pig for a universe crossing experiment. At the end of the experiment he was left stranded and damaged as he floated aimlessly through another universe. The people of Salome in that universe modified him to obey their commands. When the original Ultraman Zero was overpowering Mecha Gomora, Alien Salome Herodia unleashed the robot to defeat Zero; while equipping him with Techtor Gear Black to make sure it wouldn't go berserk. However after a short brawl with Zero, Darklops Zero destroyed the Techtor Gear after gathering energy into its fist and striking the armor. No longer restrained, Darklops Zero faced the source of his design in a fight where they are nearly equal but with Darklops coming out victorious. Soon the Imitation Ultra Brothers arrived and Darklops fired a cannon of universal energy that sent them and Zero into a gap between realities. After the fight, Darklops Zero was restrained so his energy could be charged for the universal transfer experiment, it was at that moment he began to remember Belial. After trying to send of a team of Imitation Ultra Brothers into another universe, Darklops Zero turned on Herodia, destroying the remaining Ultra Brothers and mocking her as she dropped to the ground from its hand. It walked out of the facility and called Mecha Gomora to help the fight with the original Gomora. Ultraman Zero ultimately returns from the other dimensions and fights Darklops Zero again, with the former getting the advantage over him. In a last ditch effort, Darklops tried to use its Dimension Core again but Zero uses the Plasma Spark Sword in a high speed dash to defeat it. Before powering down, Darklops mocked Zero about a countdown to despair and fear, referring to Belial's conquest. It then struck its fist into its chest to blow it and Planet Chain up. Fortunately, Zero and Space Pendragon are sent back to their universe through the explosion. Darklops Zero returned in episode 3 of Ultraman Geed where he was seen fighting the titular character already in Ogawa. He dodged and blocked the Ultra's attacks until the latter punched the former in the Protector, but Geed ended up exclaiming in pain due to how tough it was. Afterwards, he kicked him away then fired his Darklops Matter at him, which was strong enough to make his Color Timer go off. He then decided to finish off the new Ultraman with his Sluggers, but then Ultraman Zero showed up and decided to fight him. Due to his experience with the prototype robot, Zero held his own against Darklops Zero, who eventually decided to retreat after his Darklops Zero Shot was overpowered by Zero's Wide Zero Shot. Darklops Zero reappeared as he was revealed to be a Kaiju Capsule owned by Kei Fukuide, who then summoned him again with his Geed Riser after he sensed Ultraman Zero's presence. Once again, Darklops was confronted by Geed and they began to fight each other again and even though Geed tried harder to get an advantage over the robot, he still had trouble with it and still found himself in pain. As if things weren't bad enough, Kei summoned two more Darklops Zeros to uneven the odds and to get Ultraman Zero out of hiding. They dealt serious blows to the Ultra one by one, giving him a really hard time. After being hit by the trio's Darklops Matters, Geed looked as though his time was up, but a kid named Toru Honda sacrificed his Little Star power within him to help Geed after encouraging him to get up and not give up. The Little Star revealed itself to be the Ultraseven Ultra Capsule. Riku Asakura used it, alongside Ultraman Leo's Ultra Capsule to Fusion Rise into his new Solid Burning form. With his new powers, Geed was able to deal serious damage to the first Darklops Zero with a Boost Punch then overpowered it's Dimension Storm with his Solar Boost, destroying the first one in the process. As for the second one, Geed fought him with his new Geed Slugger in a Slugger match and eventually destroyed it with his Boost Slugger Kick. Geed then turned his attention towards the last one and after he blocked and dodged his attacks with ease, he destroyed it with his Strike Boost, ending the Darklops Zeros' threat on Earth. In the aftermath, Kei pointed out that the Darklops Zero Capsule was the third one he needed, with four left. Powers and Abilities * Flight: Darklops Zero can maneuver an anti-gravity flight. * Darklops Zero Sluggers (ダークロプスゼロスラッガー Dākuropsu Zero Suraggā): Darklops possesses a pair of Crest Weapons comparable in strength and mobility to Ultraman Zero's. At first they seemed to stronger (as they defeated the Plasma Spark Sword) until Zero destroyed them with Big Bang Zero. * Darklops Zero Shot (ダークロプスゼロショット Dākuropsu Zero Shotto): Darklops Zero can fire a purple version of Zero's signature using the same motion. It is as strong as the original. * Dimension Core (ディメンジョンコア Dimenjon Koa): As a method for inter-dimensional travel, Darklops Zero can use this as a way of transportation. ** Dimension Storm (ディメンジョンストーム Dimenjon Stōmu): Unique to him, Darklops Zero can concentrate dimensional energy into its Dimension Core, usually located under his color timer, to fire a blast that can send anyone within its blast radius into another universe or dimension. ** Self Destruct Mode: By smashing his own Dimension Core, Darklops Zero can create a huge explosion that affects an entire universe. * Darklops Mazer (ダークロプスメイザー Dākuropsu Meizā): He also demonstrates the ability fire a powerful beam out of his visor eye which he used to destroy the Salome base, the full power blast requires a short period of charging. * Darklops Zero Changer (ダークロプスゼロチェンジャー Dākuropsu Zero Chenjā): He reprogrammed Mecha Gomora with a wave of energy putting him under his complete control. * Darklops Slash (ダークロプススラッシュ Dākuropusu Surasshu Unused): Darklops Zero's version of Emerium Slash. This ability was noted in the magazine and Mega Monster Battle: RR, although he has yet to actually use it in live action. * Staff: In Ultraman Festival 2017, Darklops Zero wields a staff. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Ultraman Universe